space_engine_comicfandomcom-20200213-history
Papyrus
Papyrus is a character from the video game Undertale by Toby Fox. Undertale and its characters have no affiliation with Paradigm or his comics. Biography In some alternate timeline of Undertale, right before Frisk fell into the Underground, Papyrus and his older brother Sans were teleported back in time to another universe called the Folder, arriving in -997849. It is unknown how old Papyrus was at the time, but he seems to be in his 20s in Undertale. When the Folder collapsed on December 28th, -997847 (hes now 23), he fell into the black hole, sending him to the void. In the Void, Papyrus and the rest of the Folder People who had fallen into the black hole appeared somewhere on the Plains on the large chunk of Orates, near Delaro City, on December 28th, -997847. They appeared moments before Calinsia blasted off in her new cruiser, and they watched it fly off to Heaven at FTL. They then proceeded to her old boat house she left behind, and raided it for supplies and slept in it. They then wandered around and arrived at the Factory, before splitting up. Mugman 2, Sam, Papyrus, and Hollow Knight went over to the Dead Swamps to get water and food, while everyone else went to Delaro City to set up camp. Mugman 2, Sam, Papyrus, and Hollow Knight slept at the swamps and were looking around for things to hold water in. Then Steve and Blockman came over, right before the Factory exploded. They had only moments to make a decision, and all jumped off a cliff in a waterfall right before the blast wave roared over them. They floated down slowly with the low gravity in the Void, and eventually landed on the ruins of the Sphere, along with a bit of water from the waterfall. There Mugman 2, Sam, and Blockman headed to the west while Steve, Papyrus, and Hollow Knight went east. HK, Papyrus, and Steve came across a big hole with a warm updraft coming out of it and a golden glow at the bottom, and climbed down it. They slept on the way down, woke up, then continued down, grabbing some supplies. They eventually found Coin trapped under rubble, helped him, and then came across Sam, Blockman, and Mugman 2. They headed back to the Bunker on an escape pod, executed The Plan, and entered the game. Papyrus entered Session A on the Land of Bones and Highways, with Coin as his client and Steve as his server. He stayed in his house with Arnold for a bit before eventually falling asleep and waking up on Prospit with Sam and Steve. They flew down to the Battlefield and went over to a battle between some Prospitian and Derse armies, before falling asleep and waking up back on their lands. Over the next few days or so they continue to wait for a reply from Team B or find out where Coin went, and do some grinding and world exploration. Papyrus makes himself upgraded armor before the Green Sun Bomb is detonated, destroying the entire session and sending him to the Underworld along with everyone else in the session. Papyrus and everyone from Session A are currently waiting around there, not having any computer to communicate with Session B.